Moony The Lost Cause?
by TheMysticWolf36
Summary: It was a regular morning at Hogwarts... until, Remus started acting strange! Can Peter, James, and Sirius find out what's going on before it's too late? Constructive Criticism Welcomed! ON HIATUS.
1. Welcome To Hogwarts!

Author`s Note: Hi, this is my first fic ever so... yeah. Please don`t flame. Constructive criticism is always accepted. So welcome to the strange world that is my mind. _You have been warned!_

Disclaimer: I don`t own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. (If I did, Sirius wouldn`t have died, and he and Remus would be living happily ever after)

* * *

><p><em>"It was Monday, wasn`t it? I think it was Monday. Or was it Tuesday? Well, it could have been-"<br>"It was Monday Pads."  
>"If you say so Prongs. Alright, so it was Monday then."<br>"Mister Black, the day of the week is not important. What is important is what happened to Mister Lupin. I would like for all three of you to explain this."  
>"Of course Professor McGonagall. Well, it was the beginning of the week, and we were eating breakfast…" <em>

It was a calm Monday morning. The whole of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in the Great Hall having breakfast. At one of the very long tables, the Gryffindor table, four boys were about to come face to face with the most mysterious adventure of their Hogwarts careers.

On one side of the table was James "Prongs" Potter. With his messy-haired elegance, the Seeker could be a catch for many of the female population at the school. Yet, he has eyes only for Miss Lily Evans.

Next to him was Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew. With his more timid personality, he would be the last person expected to be a member of the group. However, James and the others (still yet to be mentioned) took him in like a younger brother, and he has stuck ever since.

Directly across from James was Sirius "Padfoot" Black, school heartthrob and master of pranks (next to James of course). This raven-haired beauty has a lot of tricks up his sleeve, but don`t let his name fool you: He is nothing like his family.

Next to him was, Remus "Moony" Lupin. The most rational and studious, he works hard in school, but don`t judge a book by its cover. This generally level-headed scholar can become crazier than a March Hare when provoked. What most people at school do not know, is that he is a werewolf.

The Marauders: The prank kings of Hogwarts, with a deep loathing for Slytherins, and a bond that could only be broken by... Well, nothing. The Marauders: Four boys, with a friendship stronger than life and death itself.


	2. Odd Much?

Author`s Note: First, I would like to thank _xXGred-ForgeXx_, _LunarWerewolf, _and _Arsha Clarek_ for my first ever reviews. And YES, Arsha, reviews _do_ make it more worthwhile, and NO, that _does not _give you bragging rights. So anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. If you do: Tell Me. If you don`t: Tell me, and/or tell me why. No, that is not a license to Flame. If you do Flame, I will merely put it on a piece of wood, and watch it cook some delicious marshmallow with chocolate and gram crackers (also known as S`mores). If anyone was wondering, this is not the first story that I have ever written. It is only the first story I posted. The first FanFic that I ever wrote was a TMNT Fic that I _might_ post if enough people ask me to. However, it isn`t very good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the Marauders, etc., etc., etc. J.K. Rowling does. (If I did would it be here?) So… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Today, James and Sirius were stuffing their faces, yet still able to talk very animatedly about Quidditch, Peter was trying to finish an essay last minute for Professor Slughorn ("Is it my fault that my cauldron hates me?"), and Remus seemed to be contemplating something.<p>

As soon as there was a break in their conversation, Remus turned to Sirius and James, and said, "Guys? I`ve been thinking about something lately."

James and Sirius turned, abandoning how magnificent the latest broom was compared to the school brooms.  
>"School?"<br>"Pranking?"  
>"Quidditch?"<br>"Your empty love life without even a single cactus crossing its barren path?" They alternated their questions perfectly (think Fred and George people).

"Well actually: Yes, yes, yes, and... _why?_" "Well I had to try, didn`t I?" Sirius said innocently, putting another forkful of eggs in his mouth. "No. No you didn`t." Remus replied.

"So, whatcha come up with Moony?" James asked, doing the same. "Well, I`ve been thinking about it for a few months now: I want to become more involved in the execution of the pranks." As soon as the last word was uttered, the two sat gawking at their friend as if he had said that he was a flying monkey from Sweden, sent to reveal the secrets of man, and his donut making ability. Even Peter stopped scrawling on his parchment to stare.

James now had a bit of egg dribbling down the side of his mouth and Sirius swallowed. "Are you feeling okay Moony?" He asked, feeling his friend`s forehead. "I`m fine," he said chuckling as he pushed Sirius` hand away. "This is something I`ve thought about and really want to put time to. Anyway, I could lighten up on my study schedule a bit."

James somehow found his voice again and asked, "Who are you, and what have you done with our friend Remus John Lupin? Are you an imposter?"

"No, I`m serious. This is important to me." "No, _I`m_ Sirius, but you are _obviously _not Remus Lupin, because if you were…" There was a pause. "James? Did the world end as we slept? Is it going to? The only way that this would be possible would be if the world were going mad. So the world must be ending as we know it." Sirius said nonchalantly. Then, another pause. "OH MY GOD WE`RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" A few of the surrounding Gryffindors looked over for a moment, but shrugged it off as the craziness that is Sirius Black.

As soon as his friend started mock-hyperventilating, James took over: "We aren`t going to die." "Just because Moony is acting strange doesn`t mean that the world is ending." "Life will remain the same as it always has been."

When that didn`t work, Remus began to get annoyed. "If you stop I`ll elaborate." Sirius stopped immediately. "Oh? Pray tell Mister Moony? What has caused you to decide to end the world?"

"Ok, I have three things to say to whatever _that_ was: 1) I have no idea what amazing power you think that I have that could end the world. 2) Will the 'serious/Sirius' joke ever get old? And 3) I already have an idea for a new prank."

Had their jaws not been on the floor, James and Sirius probably would have said, "1) A super secret Moony power that only you know of," and "2) The day that Evans goes out with Prongs it will," with the resulting, "What gives?"

Peter had begun writing again, but more slowly than before, occasionally shooting Remus a questioning glance. However, unlike his two friends, he wasn`t confused because Remus wanted more involvement in the pranks. _It could be good for him. Allow him to escape the walls that have been up for so long. The only that that worries me is… well… when Prongs "questioned" his identity, he looked slightly nervous and… maybe even defensive._

You may be wondering why it was so surprising that he had an idea for a new prank. I know what you`re thinking: "These are the Marauders! The prank _kings_! This is perfectly normal!" However, Marauder Code 7A clearly states: "Excluding times of revenge and/or battle (also known as Prank War), all pranks should be at least three days apart, as an attempt to prevent the Marauders from being the main suspects." Their last prank had been only yesterday.

When he could once again speak, Sirius said, "So, who would be the victim of said prank?"  
>"Hufflepuffs," said Remus. "Girls, guys, or both," asked James. "Guys" came the reply. "What`ll happen?" Peter asked. "Hold on."<p>

He reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of parchment with diagrams and instructions.

"Here," he said handing it to James. "What is it?" Came from three voices at once. "Plans, blueprints, strategy…" He trailed of, seeing the bewildered look he got from Sirius as James read (Peter was writing again).

As his eyes scrolled down the page, flitting to the side once in a while to look at a picture, James` expression went from confusion, to surprise, to humor, to a contented smirk, which he shared with Remus.

"Well?" Sirius asked impatiently, not liking being left out of the loop, as his friends shared a side conversation. "You came up with this all yourself, Moony?" "Sure did Prongs. Even down to the varying skin tones." "WHAT?" Came from the two remaining, and confused, Marauders.

"Read." For once, Sirius followed this instruction without hesitation. His emotions went through the same transformation as James, but this time, Sirius cut his smirk short before he said, "You have got to be kidding me." "What?" Remus asked. _There`s that nervous tone again,_ Peter thought. "_Why_," Sirius began. "Did you not tell us that you were a pranking mastermind?" "I guess I just didn`t think about it before." He said, with all notes of apprehension gone. "Well, you _should_ have started thinking about it years ago. It`s not healthy to keep absolute genius bottled up Remy. Not at all." James said. "Could someone please tell me what`s going on?" Peter asked. "Here Wormtail," Sirius said, handing it to him. Unlike his comrades, Peter`s expression went to, and remained at, complete and utter shock. The only thing that he could manage was, "Wow."

"Well," Remus said gathering his things. "I`m off to the library. There`s a new book, and I want to get to it before class. Less hassle with waiting lists…Well, for me anyway. See you in class." And with that, he was gone.

When Remus was out of earshot, Peter asked, "Is it just me, or has Moony`s handwriting changed?" James and Sirius each took another look at the schematics, but both said that it didn`t look that different to them. Peter shrugged, and went back to his Potions essay.


	3. Worth An Investigation

I`m sorry that it takes so long for me to update. I`m still a new writer, so I have… oh I don`t know… about seventeen zillion (I don`t care if it`s not a real number!) different rabid plot bunnies biting me and injecting their juices of imagination into my bloodstream. I`m writing five different things at once… so… Yeah!

Disclaimer: If I owned this, would I be a young teen sitting at her computer every day, staring at the screen, unknown to the rest of the world? No. I would be rich, Rich, RICH I SAY! **MWAHAHAHA!**

*cough* Sorry about that. I`m better now. Well, you don`t want to hear me yapping all night… or day… or afternoon… … … IT`S FIVE O` CLOCK SOMEWHERE! Da da da da da! Da da da da da! Da da da da da! DA! DA! DAAAAAAAAA! *runs off stage with a black cane, bowler hat, and suit that appeared out of nowhere, moving cane like jabbing it at something with both hands* *curtain rises* *cue applause* "ON WITH THE SHO- er… STORY!"

* * *

><p>As promised, Remus got to the Library and to class on time. Unfortunately, the Gryffindors had Potions with the Slytherins. Remus sat next to Peter, behind Sirius and James. When Professor Slughorn came, Peter somehow handed in a completed paper. As the students began their Calming Draughts, they had nothing else to do, but talk.<p>

Lucius and Severus were sitting nauseatingly close to the boys, talking very loudly about how the Marauders would severely regret ever turning their robes pink. "Well," Remus mumbled. "I thought that the green ties and pink robes matched rather nicely." The Marauders snickered as they were shot some very intense death glares.

"Hey Remus?" Peter asked. "Uh huh?" "Have you been feeling okay?" "What do you mean? I`m fine." Remus asked casually. _His voice sounds normal, but I can see the unease in his eyes_, Peter thought.

"Well, you weren`t really acting yourself this morning." Remus suddenly froze, with a petrified look on his face. He tried to mask it, by pretending to have almost put in the wrong ingredient. However, his façade did not go unnoticed by Peter, who decided to play along with his little "act"… at least, for now.

"I don`t know what you`re talking about." He said, looking apprehensive, yet his voice unwavering. "Well, maybe it`s just me, but you seem a bit tense. Are you sure that you`re ok?" "Oh, _that_!" Remus said, a look of "realization" coming upon him.

"It`s just stress. Y`know: homework, studying, classes, etc." "It`s just that… well… _more_ pranks? Blueprints? Plans springing up overnight? That`s not you Remus. That`s Sirius and James, but not you. I do have the right to be worried. Just remember: No matter what happens, we`ll always look out for you. Whether you`re up against some Slytherins, or you`re nervous about asking a girl out - we`ll do anything we can." "Thanks Wormtail." "Don`t worry about it. I wouldn`t have it any other way. Even if those two don`t want to help, which I very highly doubt," he said, gesturing to the other half of their lighthearted band of brothers. "But if it happens, I`m on your side no matter what." "Um… wow. That may be one of the kindest things anyone has ever said to me." Peter shrugged with a smile on his face. "Comes with the job. 'When you`re a friend, stick together to the end.' This includes moral support and good-natured teasing." They chuckled and continued working.

At this point, Peter felt a bit (but only a bit) more believing of this story, and decided to keep an eye out, but allow it to blow over on its own. However, he was oblivious to Remus and a Slytherin boy stopping for a moment, sharing a meaningful look, and a nod, before continuing.

"Well, look at that." Lucius said quietly to Severus, watching the scene before them unfold. "Yes," Severus replied, in the same hushed tones. "It may be worth 'investigating'." "I think you`re right," said Lucius.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Ok, so I think that Lucius was supposed to be older than them, but can we pretend that they`re in the same year. It`ll be easier that way. Thank you!

I know that it was short, but I`m trying not to give too much information at once. Trust me, there will be a lot of suspense (don`t throw pitchforks please) and some of it will be perplexing, but it will all make sense in the end. Although… I don`t exactly know when that will be.

So you know, it`s October of their Fourth Year. Just to let you know. So… yep! I shall see you next chapter. I bid thee farewell whilst thou embarks on their quest through this website! (Sir Cadogan is awesome!)


	4. A SINCERE APOLOGY and annoying Marauders

A Sincere Apology To My Beloved Readers

I'm sorry. I am a terrible, horrible, bad, evil, unreliable, procrastinating, author(ess?) who lost power for nine days due to Hurricane Sandy! DANG YOU SANDY!

Okay, so you may all believe that I am a cruel, heartless being with no soul or conscience, but I do have feeble excuses and reasons why I should be spared from your terrifying wrath:

1) My writing style changed. I couldn't get a feel for the story with the way that it was written so far.

2) I lost my inspiration. My muse for this story is kinda gone. I have nothing to really work with anymore, but! This story is not being abandoned. I'm just holding of so that I can re-write it.

3) I got into anime. I don't know how many of my readers watch anime, but it's really addicting. I mean, it's like crack, but better (not that I do that kind of stuff). For those of you who do watch anime, what I've really gotten into is _Axis Powers: Hetalia,_ so expect a lot of those.

4) SANDY! Seriously guys, I was going to post this (a most sincere apology) and my latest story (unfortunately not _Harry Potter_) nine days ago, but then we lost power... For nine days... I felt like dying. I was practically in FanFiction withdrawal!

5) I started High School this year, so I've been adjusting to my new schedule for the last few months.

6) I have no defense left, so I'll just plead for my pitiful life: I'm sorry, please don't kill me, I won't do it again (I hope), I'll be good, I'll try to update faster, I'll work harder, just don't shoot me, or stab me, or worse, don't make me watch crappy soap operas! I DON'T WANT TO DIIIIIIIE!

Ahem, now that that's over with, I would just like to once again point out that this story is not being abandoned, it is merely being put on hiatus. Thank you.

~Myst- Hey what are you- MUTINY! THIS IS MUTI- _mmpf!_

_Mister Padfoot would like to inform Mr. Prongs that the target is now gagged and bound to her computer chair._

_Mister Prongs would like to thank Mister Padfoot for his help in subduing the target._

_Mister Moony thinks that if Messrs Prongs and Padfoot had asked, the target would have allowed them to speak._

_Mister Prongs thinks that Mister Moony just isn't seeing the bigger picture._

_Mister Wormtail thinks that Messrs Padfoot and Prongs are jerks._

_Mister Padfoot thinks that Mister Wormtail is just jealous that he wasn't allowed to help conduct the mission._

_Mister Prongs agrees with Mister Padfoot._

_Mister Moony thinks that Mister Wormtail is bitter, and that Messrs Padfoot and Prongs are idiots and should think about what the subject will do to them when free from her binds._

_Mister Padfoot refutes this statement, as the subject could never escape her bonds that easily._

_**Miss Mysti thinks that Mister Moony has a point, that Mister Wormtail will soon begin crying, and that Messrs Padfoot and Prongs should run before she makes them disappear with a flick of the wrist!**_

_..._

_Mister Moony thinks that the subject is scarier than Lily on her monthly, and will run before receiving any sort of bodily injury._

_..._

_Mister Prongs thinks that Mister Moony has a very good idea, but does not like the comparison to Evans, as she is-_

_Messrs Wormtail and Padfoot think that Mister Prongs should run!_

_Mister Prongs quite likes this idea._

_..._

_Miss Mysti hop- _Sorry. Wow, it's really hard to snap out of that. I hope that this was enough to redeem myself, at least a little bit, in your eyes so that I won't die a violent and painful death.

...

_Mister Wormtail thinks that Miss Mysti is a little bit nutty._

_**Miss Mysti thinks that Mister Wormtail should shut his little rodent mouth!**_

Ahem. Sorry you had to see that folks. I'm now joing to do the mature thing, and take care of this myself. *walks away*

*in the distance* _I'm telling Lily on you!_

Adieu, mes amis! (I really hope that's right.)

~Mysti 3

(P.S. For real this time.)


End file.
